Savage Noble
Savage Noble is a Maximal from the Beast Machines era of the Transformers franchise. Role in the Series In the episode of the same name, he is first seen as Savage, his dragon form, where he attacks the Vehicons, the Maximals and causes total chaos overall. In his first scene as Noble, his werewolf-like form, he is seen cowering in a corner, introducing himself to the other Maximals and warning them of the danger that Savage poses. When it was eventually revealed that Savage and Noble were the same person, this shock everyone, as a purely organic transformer seemed like such an impossible thing. Savage Noble eventually joined the Maximals officially shortly afterward, and he informed his comrades that he couldn't control his dragon form. In the episode "Prometheus Unbound", Savage Noble attempts to enter Megatron's fortress, the former Council Citadel, despite the many protests of his fellow Maximals. The only exception to this was Nightscream, who was the first of the Maximals who wanted to recruit him into the fold in the first place. Eventually, Savage Noble managed to make it inside the citadel, much to the Maximals' dismay, as they were still trying to keep him outside. During the Maximals' investigation within the citadel, Savage Noble activated several traps, endangering his fellow Maximals. Little did everyone know, however, that his inability to control his dragon form was a lie; Savage Noble was actually Megatron. As soon as he got to Megatron's control harness, Savage Noble realized that he couldn't use the device with an organic body, so he got two spark extractors to take out Megatron's spark, becoming his own separate entity as Megatron's spark traveled through the harness and into the Grand Mal, Megatron's new body/warship. After the ordeal, Megatron informed the Maximals that Savage Noble was an alias, and that after his previous defeat, his robotic and organic halves were finally separated from each other. However, his spark ended up on the organic half, something that Megatron was trying desperately to correct, which he succeeded in doing. Amidst the chaos of Megatron's army coming back online and attacking the Maximals, Savage Noble would wake up as a feral animal. Savage Noble would make notable but brief appearances in certain episodes, becoming a helpful ally and friend of Nightscream. However, when Megatron tried to absorb all of the sparks on Cybertron, Savage Noble would attack Megatron in an attempt to defend Nightscream. This endeavor would prove fatal as Megatron sent a deadly burst of energy through Savage Noble's body. Savage Noble's death would emotionally effect Nightscream, getting him angry enough to fire a powerful blast that depolarized Megatron's spark, making everyone believe Megatron was dead. The Maximals would later mourn Savage Noble's death shortly afterward. Appearance The first form, Savage, is based on Megatron's dragon form. Savage has no eyes, but he does have two tails, one set of wings, and a large, almost crocodile-like mouth that had numerous sharp teeth, both in and out of the mouth in question. It is also interesting to note that Savage has only two legs to walk with, making Savage look more like a wyvern than a dragon. Savages body is mostly colored red, but parts such as parts of his wings are either gold or yellow. The second form, Noble, is bipedal and has large claws and feet. His fur is mostly a blueish color with silver stripes appearing on certain parts of his body. The only part that isn't blue besides the stripes is Noble's snout, which is purple at first but becomes black near the nostrils. The whites of Noble's eyes are yellow, and several long spikes grow out of Noble's body. He also has wolf-like ears and sharp canine teeth. Personality Powers and Abilities Gallery Trivia *While it is perfectly clear that Savage originates from Megatron's dragon form, fans are quite confused as to what Noble, the wolf-like form, is supposed to be. Some fans believe that the wolf half of Silverbolt might of had something to do with this, but nothing official was ever said about it. Another theory states that Noble physically and symbolically represents Megatron's evil nature, as wolves, like snakes, are often used to represent evilness and traitors (i.e. the expression "a wolf in sheep's clothing"), and to possibly help foreshadow Savage Noble's true identity being revealed. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dragons Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed